


Sting

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, just writing practice, this sucks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle





	Sting

“You should’ve told me you were coming to the States…” Scott says, breathing heavily. They were in his room, while he tended to the wounds of the boy down on his bed. 

Isaac was sweating dangerously, black fluid escaping from his shirt every time Scott so much as touched the telsons that got suck into his body. Thankfully, Isaac’s werewolf healing kept the wounds controlled, but the fever and psychological effects didn’t seem to be going away. 

The alpha pressed his hand on his friend’s midsection, allowing Isaac’s pain to seep through his veins. He flinched, feeling his knees weaken and he almost fell over; his sight was filled with blinding lights and his heartbeat was suddenly irregular. Scott trembled, but regained composure, reminding himself this was only a small fraction of Isaac’s pain. 

He couldn’t let Isaac down. 

“It’s not like I planned on being here. The manticore wasn’t supposed to have left Alaska, but we’ve been hunting it down south.” He managed to smile arrogantly, to Scott’s annoyance. “And it wasn’t like I planned on losing.” 

“Good thing you were in Beacon Hills.” Scott said nonchalantly, realizing he’d have to remove Isaac’s shirt either way in order to tend to the wounds, staining his sheets with black fluid. He’d have taken the boy to Deaton, but the blonde boy could barely be moved. 

He tried not to take too long to remove the stingers, knowing that’d only prolong the pain. Isaac flinched, but managed not to scream. He knew he wouldn’t scream. Before Scott was finished, his prediction was correct: the fluid oozed everywhere, giving him less-than-pleasant flashbacks of when Gerard tried to kill them so many years ago. 

He seated Isaac up, and proceeded to try to take away more of his pain. But Isaac stopped his hand. 

“I have an idea.” He said. “Pain triggers healing… so give my pain back.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I got nothin’ to lose.”

** 

Isaac woke up panting. He was sweating heavily, laying on Scott McCall’s bed. The other boy was by his bedside, which Isaac found strange… what was he still doing there? Didn’t he have more important things to do? 

“Isaac, are you… alright?”

He looked down at his wound, which seemed to have mostly healed. He stood bare-chested against his stained sheets, but aside from dried droplets of black ooze, there was no permanent damage. 

Still Scott stood there, watching with a nervous expression. 

“What are you doing, man?” He had to ask. 

“So… you don’t remember?” The concerned expression on Scott’s face made him almost want to barf (and he was pretty sure he already had a latent desire to do that, given how sick he still felt physically). So this is what this was about, a pity party. 

“Is there something I’m supposed to?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Um… tonight…” Scott seemed to take some time off to examine his thoughts. “You were saying some pretty dark things… screaming… you were scared… of your father. Once the wounds were healed enough I started taking away your pain again. Maybe that’s why you don’t remember.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence, but Scott interrupted it. 

“Did he really…” He asked. “... the freezer?!” 

Isaac nodded absent-mindedly. He really didn’t want to talk about his daddy issues with Scott McCall of all people. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to shut him up and just leave. There was something… heartwarming, almost flattering, in Scott’s concern. 

He couldn’t have predicted the other boy was about to straight-up hug him, though. Isaac had his fair share of issues with physical contact, but he still didn’t pull away. Maybe he didn’t have the strength to. Maybe the poison was still affecting him. Whatever it was, he just wanted to let himself melt on the embrace of Scott… and he was going to regret that decision deeply later, but he couldn’t fight it. 

He looked up at Scott, trying to find a glimmer of pretense on his eyes, but no. Scott really was just this nice, and the very notion made Isaac’s stomach churn. He found the courage to do what had to be done. 

“Stop it. I don’t deserve this.” 

“Isaac, look at me.” Scott took his cheeks on his hands, which might’ve earned him a hand off if he were anyone else. “You deserve to be loved, okay?”

Before Isaac could react, Scott did what he’d least expected (though he might’ve seen that coming, given the hug): he kissed him, softly, on the lips. Their mouths barely touched, but it was still electrifying to the blonde. 

“You deserve this.”


End file.
